


De Minimis

by Salmagundi



Category: Better Call Saul, Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Gen, M/M, Multi, Open for prompts, Random - Freeform, Short Fics, varied pairings and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmagundi/pseuds/Salmagundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Latin)  Def: "About the smallest things"</p>
<p>A collection of ficlets and shortfics from the Breaking Bad and Better Call Saul fandoms, mostly centered around Jimmy McGill/Saul Goodman.  Various pairings and scenarios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Minimis

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Just a little something I jotted while watching the scene where Jesse visits Saul and tries to give him money to give to Kaylee.
> 
> Spoilers for BrBa Season 5

 

  
His hands want to shake. He can feel the tremor in them and he twines his fingers together, locking them, one over the other.  It brings back memories, childish prayers before bedtime, back when Jimmy McGill and God might still have been on good terms.

Not now.  Not anymore.

He doesn’t need words to read the tightening of Jesse’s lips, the new furrows between his brows that hadn’t been there before…

Before Walter White had come knocking, no doubt.

The one who knocks.  And he had… knocked them down.  Knocked them off.  A row of dominoes and Saul isn’t sure if they’ve stopped falling or if he’s next.  

The bags of money are bending the low table at the middle, Jesse is looking at him and expecting him to say something - 

_and Mike is in a pit somewhere, decomposing_

\- and he can do this.  He can talk the patter and spew up the bullshit because that’s his fucking job.  And doing the job is what matters.  He barely remembers the line of patter that leaves him standing in his office with Jesse’s five million sitting like a stain on his table.

Saul isn’t sure anymore if there is a god… and if there is, what place men like him occupy in the grand scheme of things.  But one thing is for sure… there is a Heisenberg.

_If you’re gonna pray for salvation, you just gotta hope the right person gets your message._

Saul pulls out a burner phone and dials the number with shaking fingers.

“It’s me…”

 

-

_Now I lay me down to sleep,_  
_I pray the Lord my soul to keep,_  
_If I should die before I wake,_  
_I pray the Lord my soul to take_


End file.
